blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 92
is the 92nd Page of Yūki Tabata's ''Black Clover''. Summary After Ladros is hit by the spell, Fanzell Kruger notices that Ladros's magic has disappeared. Asta asks what had happened but Fanzell just compliments Asta on how he has gotten stronger. Asta then asks what Mars is doing with him, and Mars responds that he is not Asta's enemy and to trust him. Mars also introduces himself to Asta, while Fanzell tells Asta that he will explain everything later as they have to take care of Salamander first. Mars thinks about how strong Salamander is even through it has been weakened and about how the flames are the same as his, but suddenly notices Fana. He then remembers how she always used to cheer him up during his training days, how he was the one that killed her during the final training mission, and how he was brainwashed and had his body remodeled with her mana. After he had gotten his memory back, he had tried to save as many lives from behind the scene and that the Diamond Kingdom the Fana loved is no longer the same because of Morris. Mars then thinks about how none of that matters because Fana is somehow alive. He yells out her name and charges at her. Asta tries to stop him, while Mars asks if Fana recognizes him. Fana says that she does not know him and fires a spell. Fanzell says that he had heard that she died and wonders how she is here. He then notices that the eye on her forehead is giving off a strange power and that it could be controlling her. Fana starts to panic and says that she just wants everything to disappear while releasing her mana. Finral Roulacase says that Fana is going to self-destruct, and Vanessa Enoteca adds that in a few minutes everything is going to be blown away. Fana fires multiple fireballs, which Asta deflect but Mars takes the hit. Asta asks what Mars is doing, while Fanzell tells Mars to stop Fana with his magic. Mars replies that he cannot stop her since he is the one that killed her. Asta hits Mars and says that it is not the time to talk like that. He also tells Mars that she only looks like someone that Mars knows, but Mars tells Asta that he would not mistake Fana since she is his childhood friend. Asta remembers his friends back home and tells Mars that he does not have the right to die here since he has to live and save her. Mars says that Asta is right, and Fanzell thinks about how it will be alright since he now has the power to save her. From within Noelle Silva's Sea Dragon's Cradle, Vanessa states that her and Finral's magic will not work and that Noelle's Water Magic will cause it to explode, so Noelle realizes that the only way to stop Fana is with Asta's Anti Magic. Asta thinks about how he could not save Vetto, but he and Mars declare that they will not let Fana die this time. Fights *Fanzell Kruger and Mars vs. Ladros *Asta and Mars vs. Fana Events *Invasion of the Witches' Forest Magic and Spells used References Navigation